


the taste of you

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, Dry Humping, M/M, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Cassius has a thing for Darrow’s body, especially a fixation on his lower region.Kinktober Prompt: Ass Worship-  Darrow/Cassius





	the taste of you

Cassius had a habit of touching Darrow at the most unexpected times. Passing one another in a corridor would grant him a hand grazing his side. Nipping at his ear as he whispered secrets. If Darrow was caught discussing something not too serious with Sevro, they get interrupted by a hard slap to Darrow’s arse. And that pleased smile, he was sure Sevro would gladly wipe it off his face. But Darrow didn’t have as much problems with the whole thing as some would expect. He happened to know just how much Cassius loved his body. 

Okay, it wasn’t well distributed, his affection being rather fixated on his lower regions. Mostly his arse. 

After a long and hard day, Darrow had decided to take a nice, warm bath to calm his nerves. Deciding to dry in his room, he laid down on his bed, bare as a newborn. He had grown to appreciate being naked, air grazing his skin and no restrictions. Picking up the book next to his bed, he rolled over to his stomach and opened the cover. He thumbed threw the pages until he found where he left off, only to be disrupted by a knock to his door. 

The visitor spent less than a second waiting for an answer before opening up, stepping inside his room without invitation. Looking up from the page, Darrow saw Cassius standing there, eyes locked on him. He seemed to be in no rush, no urgency in his eyes and his body relaxed. He wasn’t here for bad news. Relief washed over Darrow in a quick burst. Lately, most people seemed to have nothing to bring but bad news. This was a nice turn. 

The other stood still, a smile on his face as he took in the form on the bed. Darrow had grown accustomed to the feeling of being watched like this, a hawk looking for a mouse. His tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips, Darrow following his movements as he stalked closer to the bed, sitting down next to him. The bed shifted under his weight and his hand gently stroked the backside of Darrow’s thigh, creeping upwards. 

“What are you reading?” Cassius’ voice was filled with ulterior motives, having no actual interest in what Darrow was currently scanning the pages to take in. Instead, his eyes were locked on his target, his hand now kneading his flesh right under the arse. 

“Something Mustang sent me,” Darrow shrugged, going back to reading it. Behind him, Cassius leaned in and moved about, now straddling one of Darrow’s legs to get a better view. Bending down, he rested his face gently on Darrow’s left cheek. He stayed still for a moment before turning around, mouthing at his skin. 

“Mhhm... cool.” Darrow knew he was lying, hell, anyone could tell he was lying. They were only speaking thanks to politeness, because Cassius was too proud to simply waltz in and kiss his ass without making conversation. 

The lips kept going, ghosting over the skin and gently pressing down every so often. He continued to leave small kisses over Darrow’s cheeks for a few minutes, slowly introducing this teeth into the mix. At the swell of his arse, Cassius bit down carefully, his teeth sinking into his flesh as the tongue lapped at the skin inside his mouth. When his hand came back up to knead at his other side, Darrow decided to take a pause in his reading and just enjoy the ride, not able to fully concentrate on either thing at the moment. 

“You are very sexy,” Cassius stated. He hummed into his skin as he continued to mouth at him. The stimulation was good, and Darrow knew he was going to get lots more. He spread his legs a little more, prompting Cassius to sit down in between them rather than straddling one. With better access, Cassius bent down to lick tentatively at his hole, the tip of his tongue catching every so slightly at the relaxed rim. 

Darrow let out a breath he was unaware of holding. The tongue kept sliding over his rim, dipping in once in a while to set his nerves on fire. Cassius was skilled with his tongue, no question. And Darrow was lucky to be his object of interest. 

Expertly, Cassius ran his hands up and down his cheeks, pressing into his flesh at just the right places to leave Darrow needing more. He rose to his knees ever so slightly, pressing back against the tongue and hands worshipping his body. The eagerness had Cassius moaning behind him, the vibrations lighting up the sensitive nerve-endings and Darrow moaned back, the sound slightly muffled by his arm. 

Showing no sign to stop, Cassius kept going, his tongue now properly penetrating him a few centimetres before retreating, the soft organ making him slippery. It was amazing and Darrow couldn’t hold back from humping himself back against the mouth, grinding his cock into the sheets on his way back. The stimulations from both ends were making him breathless, his pleasure building quickly. 

Seeming to notice this, Cassius upped his game. His hand came to grab at his arse, kneading harder and more roughly. Darrow made a surprised yell when the hand suddenly came crashing down onto his skin, spanking him as his tongue kept working inside him. 

Another moan was heard from Darrow’s throat, the other now sneaking in hits to his cheeks every so often. The twitch and yelp was enough to spur Cassius on the last bit, now fully worshipping the ass before him as if there was no tomorrow without it. 

Lewd noises filled the room as he kept tongue-fucking Darrow, his moans and the slick sound of his mouth blending together with the stinging blows to the other’s cheek. The skin started to redden ever so slightly, Cassius careful to not hurt the other in any way. 

He was too beautiful to ruin, Cassius just wanted to see some more colour. 

Darrow’s own moans increased, his hips working hard to grind down into the sheets as well as pushing back against the sweet pleasure behind him. The bed rocked gently with his motions, sheets bunching up where he held tightly to them. His hips stuttered for a moment, his thrusts uneven. Blinding white pleasure filled his brain as he came with a shout. 

Cassius let out a content sound to his skin, slowing down in tact as Darrow came down from his high as to not overwhelm him. He sat up gently, wiping away at his face with his shirtsleeve. Darrow looked back to him as he tried to catch his breath, the looking back. Meeting his eyes, he leaned in while maintaining eye contact. He kissed the red blooming up on his skin where he had struck him, barely pressing down with his lips at the delicate skin. 

He then moved to get off the bed, wasting no time to get up and walk with long strides to the door. Turning around, Cassius looked back at Darrow before opening his mouth. 

“Thank you.” Cassius winked as he bowed to show his gratefulness. He then left the room as quickly as he had entered, leaving Darrow alone with the book long forgotten, turned upside down on the sheets.


End file.
